After the Return
by Sonata Raye
Summary: Syaoran is back in Tomoeda from Hong Kong and he's staying for good! His and Sakura's relationship progresses with a few minor bumps in the way (such as an over-protective brother, a bit of jealousy, and all that fun stuff!).
1. An Unexpected Question

**After the Return Chapter 1:**_** An Unexpected Question.**_

**Sonata: Another attempt at curing my writer's block! Woo hoo!**

**CCS cast: yay…**

**Sonata: What's with the zero motivation?**

**Sakura: You're only writing this story to cure you writer's block?**

**Sonata: Nope! I also got inspiration to write a Cardcaptor Sakura fan fiction.**

**Kero: Are there any sweets?**

**Sonata: Here, I baked some cupcakes… *hands him 2 dozen cupcakes***

**Kero: Wai wai! *grabs tray and stuffs a whole cupcake in his mouth***

**Syaoran: What a pig.**

**Kero: What'd you say, brat? *transforms into guardian Cerberus***

**Sonata: Please don't set my room on fire, Kero.**

**Kero: Fine… *transforms back***

**Sonata: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**(A/N: I will be following the manga ending for Cardcaptor Sakura. If you have not read the manga, you might be a little confused.)**

**(Another note: I will NOT be going along with the Touya and Yukito pairing, nor the Eriol and Mizuki pairing. At the most, I'll make Yukito's feelings one-sided. Also, there are a few differences between the manga and anime…)**

**#1: Rika and Terada start dating. (I am seriously opposed to lolicon. It's creepy).**

**#2: Syaoran only leaves Tomoeda temporarily.**

**#3: Meilin doesn't exist.**

**#4: Wei never comes.**

**#5: Sakura gives Syaoran a teddy bear.**

**#6: Eriol is only half a reincarnation of Clow, while Fujitaka is the other half.**

**#7: There are NOT 50-something Clow cards in the manga. Only like… 13.**

**#8: Sakura makes Syaoran a guy's yukata(?) instead of a scarf.**

We walked along the cherry blossom lined path that I always took to school. I would normally be using my in-line skates to get there faster, but this time, I didn't want to rush. I look at the boy I'm walking hand-in-hand with. We exchanged teddy bears before he left for his home: Hong Kong. I've missed him so much, so that's why I wouldn't speed off. I examined his mop of chocolate brown hair… It was as unruly as ever. His amber eyes had a rather… distant look. He turned his head towards me. I felt myself blush at being caught staring, so I turned my head away. I turned my head back and I saw him looking at me fondly…

"Sakura, I've missed you." He said to me tenderly

"I've missed you too, Syaoran-kun." I responded with a smile. "What was your business in Hong Kong? You never told me." I asked him.

"I was asking for permission to live here in Tomoeda as long as I wish- as well as proving to the elders that I'm worthy of succeeding the Li clan." He answered turning his head away to look at the cherry blossoms. "I see… Did you succeed?" I asked him with noticeable curiosity in my tone.

"Yes. I'm really quite relieved. If I failed, I wouldn't have been permitted to live here." He said as he turned back towards me with a gentle smile.

"Why wouldn't you have been permitted?" I asked with my voice brimming with curiosity

"If I failed, it would've showed that I'm slipping, that I'm too distracted here. I would have to stay away from Japan." He said sadly, but then perked up. "I don't have to worry about that anymore though. Besides, the only thing here that's distracting is you, Sakura."

I felt myself blushing again.

"Um, Sakura, could you eat lunch with me later?" he asked nervously

"Okay!" I reply cheerfully

"Great, um, we should hurry if we don't want to be late." He stated while looking at his watch

"Oh! You're right! Let's go!" I said while running off still holding his hand

"Let's go!" we then ran off… together hand-in-hand, and kept the same pace as the other.

* * *

23 minutes later

"_Where's Sakura-chan?" _a certain ebony haired girl wondered worriedly. They were already starting to take attendance. The worried girl is Daidouji Tomoyo.

_SLAM_

"Sorry I'm late!" I cried out

"It's fine, Kinomoto-san. I just started taking attendance. Please take your seat." Our homeroom teacher stated while pushing her glasses back up her nose. She gestured to my seat using her pen.

"H-hai." I walk to my seat and sit down next to my best friend Tomoyo-chan.

"Sakura-chan, sensei just announced that we have a new transfer student today." My best friend whispered to me.

"H-hai, I know…" I replied while blushing.

"You do?" Tomoyo-chan asked me with surprise written on her face (not literally)

"Please come in." our teacher called to Syaoran-kun and he entered the room. Tomoyo-chan immediately started (quietly) giggling her usual (somewhat creepy) laugh. I sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm.

"Hello, my name is Li Syaoran." Syaoran-kun introduced himself.

"You may take your seat next to Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand." Our teacher instructed.

"No need, sensei, I know Sakura quite well." He stated simply while strolling over to his seat.

Halfway through the lesson, Tomoyo-chan tossed a note onto mine and Syaoran-kun's desks. It read: _Lunch beneath the cherry blossom trees like old times?_ Me and Syaoran-kun wrote our replies: _Okay!_

* * *

"Li-kun, when did you get back?" Tomoyo-chan asked Syaoran-kun.

"I arrived yesterday." He answered with a smile.

"If you told us, we could've come to get you!" I said to him in surprise

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He stated simply

"I see… Are you living on your own again?" I ask curiously

"Yes, I figured it would be the best way to assure my elders that I'm fine on my own."

"We should all go shopping on Friday! I need more fabric for costumes!" Tomoyo-chan chimed.

"I don't mind, do you want to go Syaoran-kun?" I asked eagerly.

"Okay! Er, Sakura, would it be alright for me to greet your family later today?" Syaoran-kun asked nervously.

"Sure, why do you want to see my dad brother though?" my tone was once more, filled with curiosity.

"I just want to be respectful."

"If you say so!" I then started enthusiastically eating my lunch.

* * *

After School

We started down the cherry blossom path once more and we chatted excitedly.

"Oh yeah! The culture fest is coming up soon!" (A/N: I really don't know when their festivals take place so I'm just guessing.)

"Really? I hope they don't have us cross-dress again…" Syaoran-kun stated grimly while remembering our first culture fest together. I giggled in response.

"That wasn't funny at all." He fake-pouted in response.

"Sorry, but hey, at least Yamazaki was dressed as the queen." Syaoran-kun laughed at the memory. We laughed together and Syaoran-kun eventually stopped and grasped my hand. I stopped laughing and blushed a very dark red.

"HEY! BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?" my brother's voice demanded.

"_Oh no." _I realized that we reached my house and my brother was furious at our hand-holding. Onii-chan ran over and grabbed Syaoran-kun by the collar.

"Toya, that's enough. They were only holding hands. Why don't you come inside?" me and Syaoran nodded after onii-chan released Syaoran-kun.

We entered the house and sat on the couches in awkward silence.

"Shall I make some tea?" My dad asked us.

"No, thank you though. I'll make my visit quick." Syaoran-kun politely turned down the offer.

"Very well then. I have a feeling that you have something to ask me, and it concerns Sakura, yes?" My dad asked Syaoran-kun.

"Yes sir." We sat in uncomfortable silence until Syaoran-kun finished what he was about to say.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to date your daughter."

* * *

**Sonata: Haha! My first fan fiction with no OC as the main character!**

**Syaoran: Uh-huh…**

**Sonata: This was just a quick idea I came up with. Please let me know if you want me to continue through reviews.**

**Sakura: Syaoran-kun, you want to date me?**

**Syaoran: *nods with an obvious blush painting his cheeks***

**Sakura: *blushes like a tomato***


	2. The Answer

**After the Return Chapter 2: **_**The Answer.**_

**A/N: **_italics= thoughts/whisper, _**Bold (except for commentary/ disclaimer) = English. **

**Sonata: Hello!**

**Sakura: Hi Sonata-chan!**

**Syaoran: Hello Fuyuhana.**

**Tomoyo: Will I be able to film Sakura-chan?**

**Kero: I NEED SWEETSS! *changes into actual form***

**Everyone else: -_-"**

**Sonata: Here, have a cake… *whispers something about wanting to give it to parents***

**Kero: *changes back* Yaaayyy! It's chocolate!**

**Syaoran: *whispers*: pig**

**Kero: WHAT'D YOU SAY, BRAT!? *changes into real form (again)***

**Sonata: Way to go Li, you angered him after I sacrificed the cake I was going to give my parents… Li, I am going to type up your embarrassing thoughts.**

**Kero: *pounces on Syaoran* BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!**

**Sakura: Kero-chan, have you been playing video games again?**

**Kero: … Maybe. BEG FOR FORGIVENESS BRAT!**

**Sonata: I'm just going to start the story… Oh by the way, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

* * *

"I would be honored if you would allow me to date your daughter." Syaoran-kun's request shocked everyone in the room (even me).

"S-Syaoran-kun?" I felt my face heating up.

"No way in h…" Onii-chan couldn't finish his argument because otou-san cut him off.

"Sakura-san, Toya, would you please leave the room? I need to speak with this young man." I nodded my head nervously, and we left the room.

* * *

Syaoran's situation…

"I have known for quite some time that you're interested in my daughter." Fujitaka stated and his smile had never left.

"You have?" Syaoran asked incredulously

"Yes. I'm fine with you two going out, but I need you to promise me something." Fujitaka said sternly with his never-ending smile now gone.

"Anything." Syaoran answered confidently.

"Never make Sakura-san cry, and I need your word that you're serious about her. I can tell that she loves you, so I don't want you to hurt her."

"I promise. I would never make Sakura cry, and I'm absolutely serious about her. I love her." Syaoran vowed.

Fujitaka's smile returned and he said happily, "Well then, I suppose you're a member of our family now." He then got up to get Sakura and Toya.

"Thank you sir." Syaoran smiled.

Fujitaka stopped walking and turned around, "Don't call me 'sir', call me otou-san."

"I couldn't!" Syaoran rose his hands in protest.

"I told you that you're part of the family now, didn't I?"

"Right… Otou-san." Syaoran answered nervously.

"Good."

* * *

Sakura's side of things…

"Oi, monster, you actually want to date that brat!?" Onii-chan asked me angrily.

"Yes, and I don't care that you don't like Syaoran-kun, because…" I started.

"Because what?"

"Because I love him and he loves me! He makes me happy, so shouldn't you be happy too? You're my onii-chan so you should be happy for me!" I argued.

"It's because he cares about you that I'm angry!" Onii-chan yelled

"Why? Don't you want me to be happy?" I started feeling sad at the thought that onii-chan didn't want me to be happy.

"I don't want him to take you away from me! I don't want you to go to him because he might make you cry! Argh! Why do I have to be such an over-protective brother!?" Onii-chan stated with a blush. He then turned away from me and covered his face.

I was shocked to hear that onii-chan was just trying to protect me. I smiled and said, "Syaoran-kun will never make me cry! He makes me happy!"

"If you're sure, then I'll be okay with it I guess… I swear, I'll beat him up if he makes you cry!" I giggled at onii-chan's determination.

"Sakura-san, Toya, you can come down now." Otou-san called us.

"Hai!" we then went down-stairs.

"Syaoran-kun, what did otou-san say?" I asked Syaoran-kun enthusiastically.

"He said yes." Syaoran-kun smiled at me. I jumped and hugged him.

"I'm so happy!" He then hugged me back.

* * *

Later that night…

I was studying science when I got a phone call. I picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" I greeted.

"Sakura?" I blushed. It's Syaoran-kun!

"Ah, Syaoran-kun? What's up?" I asked my… my… boyfriend.

"Ano, Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to go on a d-date on Saturday?" he asked nervously.

"Um, sure! Wh-what time?" I asked feeling my face heat up even more.

"Would 2 o'clock be good?"

"Okay! Um, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, and goodnight, **cherry**."

"Goodnight." I hung up and wondered what the English word meant.

* * *

At school the next day

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Over here!" Tomoyo-chan called us over to our now usual eating spot.

"Hai! Come on, Syaoran-kun!" I dragged Syaoran-kun along with me. We sat down on the picnic blanket Tomoyo-chan brought and started talking about our Friday plans.

"Anywhere you two want to go after the craft store?" Tomoyo-chan asked us.

"Um, I don't think there's anything that I want. What about you, Syaoran-kun?" I turned to my… um… b-boyf-… er… Syaoran-kun.

"There's a book I'm looking for, so I was hoping we could go to the book store." Syaoran stated simply while starting to open up his lunch. My stomach grumbled at the sight of food and I blushed. Syaoran-kun laughed.

"You better eat your lunch." He chided.

"Yeah!" I nodded and opened up my lunch.

Just as I started eating some tamagoyaki, Tomoyo-chan asked, "So, Syaoran-kun, why did you go to Sakura-chan's place yesterday?" I choked on my tamagoyaki and Syaoran-kun blushed.

"I-I went to ask for permission to date Sakura." He said as he turned his face away to hide his blush. I hid my face behind my knees.

"Ohohohoho, how kawaii~!" Tomoyo-chan exclaimed.

"What's kawaii?" I asked curiously.

"Your blushes!" she answered while she pulled out her beloved video camera.

"Mo~ Tomoyo-chan!" I protested. I looked at Syaoran-kun for help getting her to stop. His face was tomato red. I giggled and he started laughing; soon, all of us were laughing.

* * *

Friday

I rushed to the craft store and saw Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan. Once I got to them I quickly apologized.

"Sorry I'm late!" I panted.

"It's okay!" Tomoyo-chan reassured me.

"It's fine." Syaoran-kun bent down and whispered, _"Just don't be late tomorrow."_ I blushed at our closeness. He chuckled and we all went on our merry way in the store.

I walked around the sewing section and saw a 'How to Make a Plushy' kit. I giggled as I remembered how I gave Syaoran-kun a teddy bear with wings… I sighed at the happy memory and explored some more. I saw Tomoyo-chan looking at some lacey fabric… _I hope that isn't for me._ I shuddered at the thought.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to pay now!" Tomoyo called to me.

"Hai!"

Tomoyo-chan soon finished paying, then we went to the book store where Syaoran-kun got a book on kanji and martial arts techniques. He found what he needed fast and we were out of there and heading to the mall in no time flat. At the mall, Tomoyo-chan dragged me and Syaoran-kun through all of the boutiques, shoe stores and clothing stores. After about two hours of craziness, we rested in the food court. Tomoyo-chan went to get food.

"Shouldn't we tell Tomoyo-chan about our date?" I asked Syaoran-kun.

"No, she'll probably want to film the whole thing or something like that." Syaoran-kun replied very tiredly. I giggled at how tired he was.

"You're probably right. You should get some rest if you want to have energy for tomorrow."

"I will. I am _not_ falling asleep on our first date."

"I have food~!" Tomoyo-chan announced. I felt my mouth water at the smell. I then blushed due to my almost drooling.

* * *

Saturday at noon

I rushed around my room gathering clothes and putting them on. I looked over my outfit. I was wearing a pink camisole with a white knit sweater. The buttons on the sweater were shaped like flowers. I looked down at my lower half and…

"Pajama pants, Sakura? You're wearing pajama pants on your date?" Kero asked me.

"HOEEEEE!" I yelled and rushed for a skirt. I found a black one and put it on.

"I'm ready now!" I fist-pumped.

"Not yet. Are you going to wear fuzzy bunny socks with your ballet flats?" I looked at my feet…

"HOOOOOEEEE! I'm late!" It was my first date with Syaoran-kun, and I was late… _I'm the worst g-girlf-friend ever!_ Yes, I still stammered with 'those' words. I pulled off my shoes and socks and went to put on some no-show socks then put on my ballet flats _again_. After I finished, I ran downstairs and saw onii-chan.

"Onii-chan, how do I look?" I asked him. He looked at me and smirked devilishly.

"Like a monster attempting to look like a girl." He said rudely. He was waiting for the usual 'I'm not a monster!' reply, but I merely shrugged it off. I walked to the door and was about to open it when onii-chan suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Wait. I'm sorry that I'm always calling you a monster." He suddenly apologized.

"I forgive you!" I said cheerfully.

"Just promise something before you leave." He stated sternly.

"What is it?"

"Be back before 9:30." I giggled and nodded.

"Ittekimasu!" I called to onii-chan.

"Itterasshai." He replied.

* * *

Syaoran's POV (in front of Penguin Park)

"_It's already noon, she isn't here yet… I shouldn't worry so much; after all, it is Sakura." _I chuckled to myself. _"So much happened in this park…I'll never forget…"_ I closed my eyes as I felt a breeze and heard the sounds of petals flying through the air… I opened my eyes, and there she was.

"Syaoran-kun!" I smiled to myself and thought _"I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_

* * *

**Sonata: *sighs* that was fun. *yawns* I'm so tired from winter camp though.**

**Sakura: Yay! You're back! *does a little cheer with pom-poms***

**Sonata: Sakura-chan, you're so kawaii!**

**Syaoran: … You really typed my embarrassing thoughts…**

**Sonata: Yes, I did. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. First Date

**After the Return Chapter 3**

_**First date**_

**Sonata: Hello, hello!**

**Sakura: Why did you take so long to update? *shows pouty face***

**Sonata: I was busy… uh… studying for a test!**

**Sakura: Does it really take a whole month to study? *pout-power increases***

**Sonata: Uhhhh…. Wait… Sakura doesn't pout to get answers out of people… LIIIII!**

**Syaoran: What?**

**Sonata: Why did you have Sakura-chan pout at me? You knew how potentially and dangerously cute that would've been!**

**Syaoran: I just wanted to put you in a corner…**

**Sonata: You better not pout too! You're adorable too!**

**Syaoran: I wouldn't. That would hurt my pride… Wait. HEY!**

**Sonata: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way; all rights go to CLAMP.**

**Syaoran: HEY!**

(Sakura's POV)

"Syaoran-kun!" I called out to my boyfr… uh, nevermind! He turned around and smiled.

_BA-THUMP BA-THUMP._

Why does my heart have to pound whenever he smiles like that?

"Hi, Sakura," he smiled sweetly, "ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yup!" We walked hand-in-hand, not thinking once that anyone would be spying on us…

* * *

"Ohohohohoho. You honestly thought that you could keep your first date a secret?" Tomoyo asked Kero.

"Oi, Tomoyo, don't you think you should give them some privacy?" Kero asked in return.

"Nope! I'm going to embarrass them with this!" Kero sweat-dropped in reply.

* * *

We walked down the road into town, looking at all the stores when suddenly… GRUMBLE

I blushed at the sound my stomach made. I heard Syaoran-kun chuckle and I pouted at him.

"Heh heh, sorry. Oh yeah! We haven't had Lunch yet; where do you want to eat?" He asked me.

"Hmm… Mc******'s!"* I replied eagerly. He chuckled again at my enthusiasm. "Let's go!" We walked to the restaurant, ordered our food, and sat down at a table. When our number was called, Syaoran-kun left to get our food. He returned swiftly.

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun!" I thanked him. "No problem," he replied and continued, "ano, Sakura, could you just call me 'Syaoran' with no honorific?" He finished nervously.

I nodded and said, "Hai, Sy-Syaoran!" I blushed. He smiled at me and we said at the same time, "ittadakimasu!"

We finished eating, and left for the amusement park! The first ride we went on was a rollercoaster! It was so much fun (yet scary at the same time)! I think Syaoran got sick though, he looked a little green afterwards! Poor Syaoran… After that we rode the teacups~! I was really dizzy after, but Syaoran helped me walk! I think I blushed a bit… After that was… (cue dramatic music)… the haunted house… I was really scared, but Syaoran held my hand the whole time. I'm grateful for that. He apologized to me when we got out. He said that he kinda forgot that I'm afraid of ghosts. I forgave him happily and we looked at our map.

"What do you want to ride next?" He asked me. I replied, "The Ferris Wheel!"

"Okay." He smiled. We ran to the line and waited for out turn. After about 15 minutes of waiting, it was our turn! We got in and the sun was going to set soon. Good thing the park doesn't close until 10:00 and it was 5:30. As usual, the Ferris wheel paused for a few minutes to give the customers a nice view of the park and town. During those few minutes, I gazed in wonder at the view. After a little bit, I turned to Syaoran.

"Thank you, Syaoran! I had so much fun today!" I said happily.

"No problem! I'm glad you had fun." He smiled, then asked, "Um, could you sit still for a moment?" He asked nervously. I nodded with a look of confusion. He then stood up and walked towards me (since he was sitting across from me), bent down, and kissed my forehead. I probably blushed a million shades of red. When he pulled away, he had a small blush on his face. I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Erm, th-that was a th-thank you f-for coming with me t-today." He stammered. I giggled at his embarrassment and when the ride was over, we saw someone we didn't expect.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan~ Li-kun~ You honestly thought you could keep your first date a secret~? To get back at you two, I got a little something on camera~." She then showed us a video of… Syaoran kissing my forehead! We both blushed a deep crimson.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

."Daidouji!" We gasped

"You two are so kawaii~!" Syaoran grabbed my hand and we ran off, with Tomoyo-chan chasing us with her camera. We ran into the fun house/ mirror maze and hid behind one of the mirrors. I blushed at our closeness and made a quiet squeak. He chuckled lightly and had a slight blush too. We laughed (quietly) together.

* * *

Eventually, we were sure that we lost Tomoyo-chan so we left the maze and watched the closing fireworks (it wasn't closing yet, it's just something they do _close_ to closing) and I watched in awe. Syaoran grabbed my hand again and we watched together. Eventually we walked home and I looked at my watch and yelped at the time. It was 9:15! And it was about a 40 minute walk back home! Syaoran looked at me confusedly, and I told him about my 'curfew'. His eyes widened and we ran for it. We got to my house at 9:35, and we were out of breath.

"Thanks… again, Syaoran, I… had a lot of… fun." I panted. I fixed my hair and I was about to go in, when Syaoran grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. I blushed even harder than after the forehead kiss. Syaoran wasn't doing much better and fled. I giggled and opened the door after unlocking it.

"Tadaimasu." I greeted onii-chan and otou-san. I discarded my shoes and ran up to my room; I hugged my pillow and smiled. _He kissed me… I'm so happy…_

* * *

(Syaoran's POV)

I unlocked the door to my apartment and headed to my room. I collapsed on my bed and smirked. _I'm such an idiot. I already kissed her forehead, why'd I kiss her cheek too? Ugh, at least I didn't kiss her lips, or else I would never hear the end of it from her onii-san. Why did I kiss her? I don't know how I'll face her at school on Monday… If she didn't mind, then I will be happy, if she _did_ mind, I don't know what to do. If she was happy, then I would be over the moon (as embarrassing as it is to admit it)._ I sighed, hoping that my kiss made her happy.

**Sonata: I apologize if Syaoran seemed a little OOC, I just didn't want him to be a self-confident jerk like he was in so many fan fictions I have read. From the anime and manga, I just felt that he was easily embarrassed by anything that had to do with doing something sweet for Sakura. Plus, I also gathered that he was really sweet to her at the end of the manga.**

**Syaoran: I think they get it, so please stop embarrassing me.**

**Sonata: See what I mean!?**

**Sakura: *is in a daze***

**Syaoran: Sakura? *pokes her shoulder***

**Sakura: *giggles and goes han-yan***

**Touya: Oi, brat, what'd you do to my sister?**

**Syaoran: *gulps and runs for it***

**Touya: YOU ARE DEAD!**

**Sonata: Please wish Li luck as he tries to escape Touya's wrath.**


	4. An Awkward Morning

**After the Return Chapter 4**

_**An Awkward Morning**_

**Sonata: Hiiiii! I'm finally updating!**

**Sakura: Yay!**

**Sonata: \(^~^)/ You're so kawaii Sakura-chan!**

**Syaoran: (-/-) I can't believe what you had me do last chapter…**

**Sakura: (-/-) Oh yeah….**

**Touya: I oughta murder that kid….**

**Sonata: Now, now, Touya-san, you don't want to make your cute little sister cry, do you?**

**Touya: … No. But she's not cute, she's a kaijuu.**

**Sakura: KAIJUU JA NAI!**

**Sonata: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

(Sakura's POV)

I was walking through a school hallway… It was the hallway outside my homeroom. I reached classroom 5-B (my classroom), and slid the door open. I entered the room and looked around. I saw a boy looking out a window. I stepped closer and saw that it was Syaoran! I blushed and started to step back, but he turned around and stopped me.

"Sakura, why are you avoiding me?" He asked me with sad eyes.

"I-I'm not a-avoiding you!" I reassured him.

"Oh, then, would it be alright for me to kiss you again?" He asked with a blush. I blushed, and he leaned in… his lips were about to...

_RIIIINNNGGG_

_RIIIIINNNGGG_

I got up with a groan. It was just a dream… Not that I wanted it to be real! … Did I? I promptly slapped myself for having such perverted thoughts. I slammed my fist on my poor alarm and got out of bed. _He was about to kiss my cheek again... _I walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face repeatedly. Once I was satisfied, I went back to my room to change into my uniform.

* * *

(Syaoran's POV at the same time as Sakura's dilemma)

I was walking down the usual cherry blossom tree path. I looked at the trees and thought of Sakura. I sighed in resignation as I remembered what I did on Saturday. _There's no way that she'll look at me the same way anymore... I just hope she'll forgive me. _I sighed again and stepped up to the Kinomoto's house and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard Sakura greet the door not knowing that it's me.

"Sorry for the wai- Syaoran!" she blushed and looked at her feet.

"Ano, Sakura... I'm sorry about what happened on Satur-" I was starting to say, but she cut me off.

"You don't have to apologize! I-I di-didn't mind..." I smiled and she continued, "C-could you ki-kiss me again?" she stammered. I was surprised, but I complied. I leaned down, and my lips were about to touch her cheek...

_RIIINNNGGG_

_RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

I got up breathing heavily and probably red in the face. I punched my alarm away from me, thus breaking it. I groaned and lay back on my bed. _There's no way she'll forgive me that easily... Much less ask me to kiss her again... _I touched my lips. _Why on earth did I do that? I admit that she looked really cute- especially with that blush- but I knew that it would be stupid to do that...! I will NOT kiss her unless she says it's okay! Which I doubt will happen... I'm a such a pervert!_ I slapped myself and got ready for school.

* * *

(Normal POV)

While Syaoran walked towards the Kinomoto house, Sakura was sitting at breakfast with her family. She was blushing the whole time, thus arousing some suspicious looks from her father and brother.

"Oi, Kaijuu, is the brat gonna pick you up?" Touya asked Sakura.

"I'm not a kaijuu! And no, he probably won't be." Oh poor Sakura didn't know just how wrong she was. Her brother rose his eyebrow in suspicion, but his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the doorbell. Sakura rose from her seat and said that she would get it. She opened the door, and there Syaoran stood.

"Um.. h-hi. May I come in?" He asked nervously.

"S-sure." Sakura replied with a stutter. Syaoran entered the household and bowed respectfully to Fujitaka and Touya.

"Sorry to intrude. I'm here to take S-Sakura t-to school." He said while trembling a little bit. _Did she tell them about me kissing her?_ He wondered while feeling very afraid. _GRuuumMMBleEE_ went his stomach. He blushed slightly.

"Okay, she still needs to finish her breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Fujitaka (Sakura's father) asked kindly.

"If it wouldn't be a bother." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course not." Fujitaka smiled.

"Thank you for the food." he stated with his blush lingering. They ate in awkward silence, but Fujitaka never stopped smiling.

After about 40 minutes of silent eating, Sakura and Syaoran finished. Syaoran sat up and said, "Well, me and Sakura better be off if we want to avoid being late. Thank you again for the food." Syaoran bowed once more and waited by the door for Sakura.

"I better be off. Bye Otou-san, Onii-chan!" Sakura chimed with a blush. She walked and met Syaoran by the door. They avoided meeting each other's eyes, Touya noted. The couple stepped outside, and went on their way to school.

"Otou-san, something happened between those two. I want to know what." Touya grumbled.

"Now now, Touya, you shouldn't be too nosy. I better be off to work, and you have some classes to attend later." Fujitaka said as he stood up to leave.

"I guess I'll take care of the dishes." Touya stated while gathering the various dishes on the table.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the usual cherry blossom tree path in silence. The two refused to meet the other's eyes; Syaoran admired the trees while Sakura stared at her feet.

"Ano... Syaoran... I... about Saturday..." Sakura began to say.

"We should get going if we don't want to be late." Syaoran interrupted.

"Eh?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Come on." They then hurried down the path.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved to me.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I ran over to hug Tomoyo. She was startled and simply patted my back.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked me kindly.

"Can we talk about it at lunch?" I requested.

"Okay." The bells rang and we walked inside

* * *

Throughout the first three periods, not once did I look at Syaoran, nor him to me. I let out a sigh of relief when lunch hour came. I walked over to Tomoyo-chan's desk and we walked together to the yard. We ate our lunch in silence until Tomoyo-chan broke it.

"So, what happened between you and Li-kun?" Tomoyo-chan asked. I sighed and decided to tell her the whole story. Afterwards, she was laughing her creepy laugh.

"Ohohohohohoho! I think I know what's going on!" Tomoyo-chan laughed.

"Wh-what is it!?" I asked, and Tomoyo-chan shook her head and said, "You need to confront Li-kun and ask him yourself."

"B-but he's avoiding me..." I said sadly.

"You have your Sakura cards, don't you?"

I nodded and said, "But I don't want to use them on him!" Tomoyo-chan smiled and said, "I know, it was just a joke!" she laughed.

"Mo, Tomoyo-chan! I thought you were serious!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about him avoiding you, he can't avoid you forever!" Tomoyo-chan said with a comforting tone.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

After lunch, it was back to classes. I still had some trouble with Math, but I was getting better! Um... I guess I still struggled with fractions... Gah! I need to get back on topic... After classes, I saw Syaoran starting to leave to change shoes. I ran up to him and stopped him from leaving.

"Sy-Syaoran, we need to talk." I said trying to sound stern.

"A-alright." He said while... blushing?

We walked out to the yard and stood by a tree trying to look inconspicuous.

"Syaoran, it's about Saturday... and don't you dare walk away again. I didn- I didn't... I didn't mind... and please, stop avoiding me. It hurts." I said with a blush and tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry. I only started avoiding you because I was ashamed of my behavior. Not that I dislike kissing you, it's just that I did so without permission... Wait! That came out wrong!" He said correcting himself. I felt myself blush a million shades.

"Wh-what I meant was, I'm ashamed of my ki-kissing you without permission..." He affirmed.

I giggled and replied, "Okay, Syaoran." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "It's a good thing I didn't cry." I commented.

"Why is that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because onii-chan threatened to beat you to pulp if you ever made me cry." I said with yet another giggle. Syaoran's jaw fell to the ground, and he looked rather pale.

"I-I see... Well, it'd probably be best that you don't tell him that I... you know... ki-kissed you." He stuttered.

"Y-you're probably right..." I agreed. We then walked to town, blushing.

* * *

(Toya's POV) (Sakura's brother)

_Sakura and that kid... There's something going on... Ever since I gave up my magic to help Yuki, __I haven't been able to protect her as well._ I thought as I headed out to get to my night classes (I'm in college). Well, I _was_ about to go, but I saw a light in Sakura's room. _Who's there!?_ I ran back in, up the stairs and barged into my little sister's room. It was one of her cards..._ 'Mirror'... Is that the one...? _ I approached the floating, glowing card, and a girl who looked just like Sakura appeared.

"Hello again." I greeted the girl.

"H-hello." She said with a blush and a smile.

"So... That's your name?" I asked her.

"M-my name?" she said confused, "Mirror." I clarified. She nodded and suddenly found her feet fascinating.

"What are you doing in a physical form?" I asked with obvious curiousness in my tone.

"I-I sometimes like taking form so that I can act like a normal human..." She said shyly. I smiled and asked, "Would you like to hang out with me tonight?"

She replied, "Y-yes! Thank you very much!" I smiled at her and told her to wait while I get my wallet.

* * *

(Mirror's POV)

"_Hmm... I wonder if I should go out like this? I look like The Mistress of the Cards (his little sister)... I suppose I could ask him what he prefers."_ I gasped and remembered the ribbons he bought for my hair. I reached into my card and pulled them out. I sighed in relief, but remembered something..._ "I have short hair in this form... I can't wear them..."_ I let out a sigh of sadness. A knock came at the bedroom door and I stuttered a quiet come in. The Mistress's older brother came back in.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Y-yes, but... um... I don't know if I should go out looking like your sister..." I stammered.

"Hmm... come on. I have an idea." He lead me downstairs and put me in front of a full-size mirror.

"Wh-what are we doing?" I asked him.

"Try changing into your real self." I nodded, and it worked. I turned into a girl with long, flowing and light green hair, and emerald eyes. I had a symbol on my forehead, and pale green skin; I wore a green kimono and held my little mirror.

"Um.. no offense but could you look a little less... green?" he asked with hesitation. I giggled and nodded. I changed my skin tone to a normal pale peach color, and removed my symbol. I asked him if I should have made my hair brown, but he said green hair is fine. I was still the Mistress's stature, but that was how I was made. The Card Mistress's brother left and said he would be right back. He brought me some of The Card Mistress's clothes and told me to change into them. I nodded and wondered if it was alright for me to wear my master's clothes... I shrugged and left to change in the bathroom. When I finished, I stepped out and The Card Mistress's brother said that it's time to go. I nodded happily and we left for a walk in the park.

The walk was so refreshing, and I started to feel at ease with my master's brother. I thanked him, and he said, "It was my pleasure."I smiled, and we continued our walk. I saw a few animals here and there and admired them. They seemed to be drawn to me for some reason. Maybe it was because I'm a magical being. Nevertheless, they followed us, and I think my companion was a little uncomfortable with all the stares we were attracting. I looked behind me and saw a _flock_ of birds following us and a family of squirrels. I sighed and asked The Mistress's brother if we could walk in town instead, and he nodded.

The town was a little better (aside from the occasional rat). We walked past the stores, and I admired a necklace in one of the windows. It was a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket. I looked away though before The Mistress's brother could see me (he'd probably think I'm strange for wanting something humans wear). Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well.

He stopped walking and asked, "Did you like that necklace?" Since I'm a positive card, I can't lie that well (unless instructed by my master).

"N-no..." I lied. _I'm so obvious._

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's too bad, I was planning to get it for you... But since you don't like it, I guess I won't." He said with sarcasm (I didn't catch it though). He began to walk again.

"I'm sorry! I was lying, I do like it!" I protested. I immediately felt bad since I was pretty much asking him to get it for me.

He seemed to notice my inner turmoil, because he said, "Don't worry, if you like something, just say so; I don't mind. Besides, I want to get it for you." He chuckled. I blushed and mumbled a quick thank you, and we went in the store. He bought the necklace and helped me put it on. One of his fingers accidentally brushed my neck and I giggled.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I must be, which is odd since I'm not human." I pondered that realization for a bit and couldn't come to a reasonable conclusion.

"Come on, let's go." He offered me his hand and I took it. We walked hand-in-hand, and I had no clue that my master saw me and was staring with a surprised look.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Sy-Syaoran, was that _Mirror_ and onii-chan holding hands?" I asked Syaoran nervously.

"Y-yeah, I think so." He nodded.

"Let's just pretend we didn't see that..." I said while turning around to walk home.

"Agreed."

* * *

(Mirror's POV)

That night, when I turned back into a card, I came to a sudden realization,_ "Touya-san was so kind... I hope I can talk with him again sometime soon... What is this warm feeling...? No... It can't be...! I'm falling in love with my master's brother!"_ and I slept sadly that night, knowing that it would be impossible for him to love me back, after all, I'm just a card.

**Me: Finalllyyyyy! I updated!**

**Sakura: -is in shock due to seeing Mirror and Toya holding hands-**

**Syaoran: -same as Sakura-**

**Mirror: Why did you give me a hopeless love? Why did I have to fall in love with a human!?**

**Toya: (didn't hear what Mirror said) -mumbles-: I can't believe it... I'm...**

**Me: Let me know how you feel about the 'Mirror' card falling in love with Toya, and please, don't say that you want me to do Toya X Yukito. I really don't agree with yaoi/ shounen-ai. I also don't agree with yuri/ shoujo-ai, so no one-sided Tomoyo X Sakura. Anywho... please review!**

**Kero: OIIII! How come I haven't showed up at all!?**


End file.
